


Grateful

by ThisOldThing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Sex, Strap-Ons, SuperCorp, happily ever after stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisOldThing/pseuds/ThisOldThing
Summary: "Lena did as asked, tossing her t-shirt to the side and Kara was instantly leaning forward, her tongue reaching out and licking Lena’s nipple before taking it in her mouth. “God,” Lena gasped, her chin tipping up, her hands reaching for Kara and gripping her shoulder and arm.Kara’s tongue swirled and flicked, and Lena swallowed thickly, her back arching slightly under the relentless attention. “I will never leave these,” Kara murmured after a moment against Lena’s skin and Lena snorted. Kara looked up, startled by the sound and stammered. “You. I will never leave you.”"OrLena and Kara are a happily married couple who enjoy making each other happy.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 627





	Grateful

Kara sat down with a dramatic huff, her body close to Lena’s on the couch. Lena shifted as their bodies leaned into each other, and Kara turned to her wife with a bright smile. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Lena replied, her gaze trained on the TV, her thumbnail absently pressed against her lower lip. 

“We had to read that new book she got from Nia four times in a row, but, I think I finally convinced her to go to sleep,” Kara said with a nod of her head towards where their six year old daughter was tucked into bed upstairs.

“That’s good,” Lena said, her answer almost automatic. 

Kara reached forward and picked up her glass of water from the coffee table, her left hand finding Lena’s knee. Kara took a sip and then sat back. She looked to Lena, who was still watching the TV without really watching it. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Lena replied, her gaze still on the TV as she dropped her hand to her lap and rubbed the pad of her forefinger over the edge of her thumbnail.

“Nope,” Kara said, her lips popping the word. Lena looked over, confused. Kara nudged Lena’s leg, still smiling at her softly. “Wrong answer.”

Lena sighed and rolled her eyes, called out. “It was a little sad, sitting behind Paul and Miriam at the kindergarten promotion today.”

“Oh,” Kara’s face fell. “Yeah.” She leaned forward and placed her glass back on the coffee table, her hand still on Lena’s knee as she leaned back into the couch. Kara and Lena had known Paul and Miriam for a few years, ever since their daughters befriended each other on the first day of preschool. The news that the other couple were ending their marriage, relayed just the week before during a field trip ride on the bus Kara had chaperoned, had caught Kara and Lena by surprise. Kara looked to Lena. “It really stinks that they’re seperating, but I’m proud of them for being such good co-parents,” Kara said with a hopeful smile. “It can’t be easy, splitting up and still being there for the kids at events.”

“Yeah,” Lena said, looking down at her lap. “I can’t imagine.”

Kara watched Lena’s profile for a long moment. “It feels like you are imagining,” Kara said gently.

Lena looked up and met Kara’s eye. She shrugged. “We’ve had some rough times.”

“Yeah,” Kara agreed, her hand sliding off of Lena’s knee and finding her hand, her fingers lacing with Lena’s in her lap. “But not for a while, right?”

“Right,” Lena said with a single head bob.

“So…” Kara said, her face showing confusion. When Lena didn’t reply, Kara’s brow knit. “That’s not going to be us.”

“I know,” Lena said, and it was so unconvincing Kara frowned.

“Lena…” Kara said, gently shaking their joined hands. Lena looked over and met Kara’s eye. “We’re happy.”

“They were happy.”

Kara nodded, acknowledging that. “But we–”

“Are happier?” Lena said with a sigh.

Kara shook her head, confused by the frown on Lena’s face. “Maybe? I was going to say that we’re a team.” Lena’s answering look was vulnerable and Kara softened. “We got through the worst by trusting each other and communicating with each other. I can’t imagine doing this, any of this,” she said, nodding to their home, “without you by my side.”

“Yeah,” Lena said.

“They’re not us.” Lena nodded, mute, and Kara leaned over and kissed Lena’s temple. Lena smiled weakly and squeezed Kara’s fingers. Kara stayed close and Lena enjoyed her proximity, her physical presence a reassurance. Kara kissed Lena’s temple again, and then dropped her lips to Lena’s jaw, her kiss having a little more intent. Lena sighed, involuntarily, and Kara smiled as her lips travelled to Lena’s neck, where she placed another kiss.

“Kara,” Lena breathed out. 

Kara nosed up and kissed Lena on the lips, strong and full of purpose. Lena kissed back and things quickly escalated, Kara’s hands pulling Lena’s body to her, her legs over her lap. She slipped her hand between Lena’s thighs, sliding up until she gently rubbed her hand between her legs. Kara pulled back, breathing hard. “What do you need?”

“Just you,” Lena choked out and Kara smirked. She kissed Lena again, Lena arching into her when she pressed her hand between Lena’s legs harder. Lena was getting lost in it when Kara pulled back suddenly. Lena’s brow quirked as she met Kara’s eye. Kara smiled, apologetically and tapped her ear. 

“Sorry,” Kara murmured as she pulled her hand free and shifted from beneath Lena’s legs. Moments later little feet were stomping down the stairs and Lena shared Kara’s look of resignation. “What are you doing up, bunny?” Kara asked as she turned her attention to the little girl stepping down from the foot of the stairs.

“I can’t sleep,” a little voice said, her face poking around the corner. 

“It’s very late, Lucy, you need to go to sleep,” Lena said, her soft voice falling just short of stern.

“I’m too excited for summer,” the little girl said, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, the soft rabbit stuffed animal in her hands swaying along with her.

Kara exhaled. She squeezed Lena’s leg and Lena quickly covered Kara’s hand. “I’ve got it,” Lena said quietly. She stood and walked to the little face looking up at her. “Let’s go,” she said, holding out her hand and their daughter grasped her fingers. They took the stairs, quietly chattering as they ascended to the second floor, Kara listening until Lena tucked their daughter in.

After 10 minutes Lena returned to the room, Kara turning from watching TV to take her in. “No luck?” Kara asked, knowing full well their daughter was still awake, her super hearing picking up the little girl softly babbling to herself in her room. 

“We never should have told her she was going to the zoo tomorrow with Alex,” Lena grumbled, sitting down and curling up next to Kara. “She’s going to be up for a while.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara said, her look telling Lena exactly what she was sorry for and Lena pressed her lips into a subdued smile. They got comfortable next to each other, lacing their fingers, and settled into watching TV. 

After an hour of House Hunters later, Kara suddenly turned and kissed Lena passionately. Lena pulled her lips back a fraction, her confused voice a puff against Kara’s lips. “What–”  
  
“She’s asleep,” Kara said before capturing Lena’s lips in another searing kiss. Kara pushed herself onto Lena, tugging Lena by the thighs until her legs were open and she was flat on her back on the couch, Kara’s hips slotting against Lena’s. Lena groaned into Kara’s open mouth kiss when Kara’s hands went under her shirt and she cupped Lena’s breasts, and Lena was amazed by how instantly ready she was, how she had never failed to react when Kara touched her. Lena arched her back as Kara was everywhere. Kara’s hands went down her ribs to her hips and she started to tug on Lena’s leggings, Lena’s hands grabbing at her wrists, stopping her.

“I don’t want to do this on the couch,” Lena said, panting.

“OK,” Kara said. She abruptly stood and picked Lena up, and Lena chuckled, low and throaty against Kara’s lips as her legs went around her hips, her arms around her shoulders. 

“It really does it for me when you do that."

"I know,” Kara said, kissing her and starting to walk from the room. 

“Wait,” Lena called and Kara froze. “The TV.” 

“Leave it on,” Kara said between kisses.

“No,” Lena replied. Kara’s eyes narrowed and Lena pulled her lips out of reach. Kara huffed and backtracked slightly, leaning over so Lena could pick up the remote and turn the TV off. They laughed at the awkwardness of it, Lena’s laugh quieting yet continuing as a low giggle as Kara floated them up the stairs and into their room. 

“Lights off,” Lena said in a whisper to their custom home system before she kissed Kara’s neck, the lights dimming to off as Kara shut and locked their bedroom door with one hand.

“Why didn’t you just do that with the TV?” Kara asked, returning her hand to carress Lena’s thigh and Lena laughed.

“I wanted to see how you’d manage,” Lena teased and Kara huffed. She slid her hand up and started to tickle Lena’s side and Lena squirmed until her hands reached back and grabbed Kara’s wrist. “Stop it,” Lena said, her eyebrows raising in warning. Kara smirked and flexed her fingers and Lena again squirmed before stopping Kara. “Stop it or I will make you take me back down to the couch and then I will leave you there for the night.”

Kara snorted as she nosed into Lena’s neck, her lips kissing gently. “No you won’t.”

“Try me,” Lena said and Kara leaned back. Their gaze met in the filtered moonlit room and Lena raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m tempted,” Kara said and Lena laughed. 

“No you’re not.”

“No?” Kara challenged with a slight smile.

“No.” Lena leaned in close and whispered. “You want me too much.”

“I do,” Kara grudingly agreed. 

Lena grinned. She twirled her fingers in the hair at the top of Kara’s neck. “So why don’t you stop teasing me, put me on our bed and fuck me.” Kara’s blush exploded on her cheeks and Lena smiled fondly, her finger tracing over Kara’s bright red skin, still slightly visible in their dark room. “I love that you still do that.”

“Even after all these years?” Kara asked, climbing onto the bed on her knees and gently laying Lena on her back. 

“Even after all these years,” Lena murmured her hands running down Kara’s forearms as she got comfortable. Kara settled herself between Lena’s legs, her hands sliding up and pushing Lena’s thighs apart. Kara shuffled forward on her knees and then reached forward and cupped Lena’s hips and pulled them together, Lena’s breath catching. 

“I like this view.” Kara said from her position high over Lena. She pressed her hips forward and Lena sucked in a breath through her teeth. Kara’s hands slid over the top of Lena’s hips and she nudged at the hem of Lena’s shirt. “Take this off.”

Lena did as asked, tossing her t-shirt to the side and Kara was instantly leaning forward, her tongue reaching out and licking Lena’s nipple before taking it in her mouth. “God,” Lena gasped, her chin tipping up, her hands reaching for Kara and gripping her shoulder and arm.

Kara’s tongue swirled and flicked, and Lena swallowed thickly, her back arching slightly under the relentless attention. “I will never leave these,” Kara murmured after a moment against Lena’s skin and Lena snorted. Kara looked up, startled by the sound and stammered. “You. I will never leave you.”

“Uh huh,” Lena said with a knowing, affectionate smile. She gently pushed at Kara’s shoulders, rolling Kara over onto her back; Lena moved and straddled her waist. She leaned forward and offered her breasts to Kara again who hummed happily, her hands coming up to cup them as her mouth sought out a nipple. Lena exhaled and rocked her hips, her center gently brushing against Kara’s stomach. 

“Your breasts are amazing,” Kara said, moving from one nipple to the next.

“Your mouth is amazing.” Lena ground her hips down harder. “And your tongue– oh god.”

Lena felt Kara’s smile against her chest. “Do you want to use the toy?” Kara asked, her tongue swirling around Lena’s nipple.

Lena groaned, her hips stopping. “I have a six a.m. call.”

“That’s never stopped you before,” Kara said, her tongue flicking, and Lena exhaled with pleasure.

“We don’t have time.”

Kara chuckled, low and throaty. “Yes, we do.” She gently pushed Lena off of her and climbed off the bed. Lena puffed out air as her back hit the mattress, disappointed to lose Kara’s tongue on her body.

“Kara–”

There was a woosh of air and Kara was back, climbing onto the bed and wearing only a boyshort harness, a toy hanging between her legs. “See? Fast.”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Lena said. 

Kara smoothed her hand up Lena’s leg, Lena’s legs falling open. “Relax,” Kara said. She reached down and hooked her fingers into Lena’s leggings and underwear and pulled, Lena lifting her hips to assist. Kara pulled the material free, tossed them to the side and without warning, abrputly dropped her head and licked Lena betwen her legs.

Lena sucked in a breath. “God.” Kara licked her again and Lena groaned. Kara hummed her approval and shifted to settle in, her arm hooking around Lena’s thigh. Lena reached down her body, wrapped her fingers in Kara’s hair and tugged. When Kara didn’t stop, Lena tugged again and Kara looked up. 

“Hmm?”

“If you’re going to wear it, use it.” Lena said it as a warning and Kara chuckled before dropping her head and licking Lena again. Lena exhaled sharply and again Kara licked her, her tongue moving in a swirl. Lena’s fingers tightened in Kara’s hair but then loosened, her head thrown back in pleasure as Kara’s tongue explored, her movements practiced and purposeful, pulling pleasure from Lena with ease. Lena breathed out, finally relaxing and giving into the actions; she rolled her hips getting into it before Kara abruptly stopped, the air between her legs making Lena hiss. 

Lena exhaled, her hands coming to her flushed face as she realized Kara wasn’t going to continue. Lena dropped her hands to her side and she swallowed thickly, her skin humming. “You OK,” Kara asked softly, her body shifting as she kissed Lena’s hip and started to climb up her body.

“Mmm-hmm,” Lena hummed, still trying to calm her racing heart from the excitement of Kara’s foreplay.

“Too much?” Kara asked, her lips ghosting over Lena’s rib cage. Lena brushed Kara’s hair from her face. “I just want you to feel good,” Kara murmured.

“You always make me feel good,” Lena replied, her hands reaching up and caressing Kara’s face and shoulder.

Kara smiled brightly and leaned down and kissed Lena. Lena groaned into the kiss, the taste of herself on her lips. “You’re really wet,” Kara said, her fingers slipping between Lena’s legs. Lena swallowed and Kara smiled. She brought the toy forward with her hand and pressed into Lena. “OK?”

“Yes,” Lena sighed. Kara kissed her and pushed forward and into Lena before leaning back on her heals. 

“I told you I liked this view.” Kara rolled her hips forward and Lena swallowed hard, the toy sliding into her, filling her. Kara’s hands took Lena’s hips and she pulled out slightly before pushing in again, the slow slide making Lena’s toes curl with pleasure. Kara repeated the action, and repeated it again, her actions smooth. It felt so good that Lena felt dizzy, and the muscles on her legs began to shake. Kara tightened her grip, the next thrust deep and Lena’s brow stitched.

“Wait, wait,” Lena said abruptly, one hand gripping Kara’s forearm, the other patting her other forearm.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked, immediately stopping. 

“Too much,” Lena choked out, and Kara swallowed, flush.

“OK.” Kara stayed still, her hands soothing against Lena’s skin. “What do you need?”

Lena pressed her hand to her face, willing herself to calm down. Her muscles fluttered around the toy and she knew if they stayed in this position it would be over sooner than either of them wanted. After a long moment she spoke. “Me on top.”

Kara’s eyebrows shot to her forehead, shocked. “Are you sure?” Lena looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Kara stammered, “It’s just that sometimes–“ The words died when Lena’s eyebrow raised further. “OK.”

Kara carefully pulled out. She shuffled to the side, laying on her back, patiently waiting for Lena to lead their next steps. Lena sat up and took a moment to push her hair back and gather herself. She took a deep breath and then straddled Kara, taking another deep breath before she gently lowered onto the toy. She paused, the toy filling her, and then tentatively rocked foreward. Kara groaned, her hands going to Lena’s hips. “Are you wearing it?” Lena asked, her voice low and thick, and Kara nodded. Lena rocked her hips forward again and Kara’s hands tightened; she guided Lena to rock again quickly and Lena gasped, not ready for the sensation. 

“Sorry,” Kara said as Lena’s hand tightened around her forearm, the action indicating Kara should stop. Kara’s hands dropped to Lena’s thighs. “You feel so good.”

Lena swallowed thickly, and after a moment stilled, tentatively rocked her hips again. “Don’t rush me,” she warned with a cocked eyebrow and Kara quietly snorted.

“OK, Ms. Six a.m.” Lena cocked her head to match the eyebrow and Kara feigned innocence. “I’m just saying, you want me not to rush but you’re on top, so–“

“Do you always talk this much?” Lena interrupted, faux annoyed. 

“Yes,” Kara beamed, her fingers still soothing circles across Lena’s skin and Lena couldn’t help but smile back in the dark. 

She took in a deep breath, resisting the urge to roll her hips. “Why don’t you do something else with your mouth?”

Kara’s smile grew wider. “But you just told me not to rush you–“

Lena leaned forward and put her hand over Kara’s mouth, a muffled laugh escaping. Lena pressed down with her hips and the sound changed, Kara’s groan puffing air against her hand. Lena removed her hand and traced her thumb over Kara’s lower lip; she rocked her hips, and Kara swallowed hard. Lena rocked again and Kara reached up and took Lena’s wrist; she tugged and Lena fell foward, catching her fall with her left arm bracing against the pillow. Kara took one breast in her free hand and the other in her mouth.

“God,” Lena grunted, her hips pressing down forcefully, Kara’s tongue swiping at her nipple; Kara moaned against Lena’s skin. 

Kara’s mouth came free and she rocked her hips up to meet Lena’s next move. “Rao that feels good.”

Lena nodded, unable to speak and she rocked again, her left hand making a fist around the pillow beneath Kara’s head. Kara’s hands released Lena’s wrist and breast; she soothed her hands down Lena’s sides, her hands coming to rest lightly on Lena’s hips. She let Lena set the pace, moving her hips in time with Lena’s, the action slow and purposeful. Lena pulled herself upright and rocked her hips again. She swallowed thickly and chuckled as she looked down at Kara, her gaze adoring. “You’re right, this is a nice view,” Lena said. She reached her hand down and gently rubbed Kara’s breast before dragging her fingernails down Kara’s stomach. Kara flexed her abs in response to the sensation and Lena stilled, her hand going flat on Kara’s stomach as the action bucked Kara’s hips up, the toy sinking deep. Kara laughed lightly as she relaxed, her hands smoothing up Lena’s thighs, over her stomach and ribs until they gently cupped her swaying breasts. Lena pulled herself upright again and Kara rubbed a thumb over Lena’s nipple. Lena responded by grinding her hips down hard, the two gasping at the sensation. 

“I want you to come,” Kara said, and Lena nodded, unable to speak, the pleasure building. She ground her hips again before leaning forward, her hands bracketing Kara’s head. Kara took the opportunity and latched her lips around Lena’s right nipple, and with a series of quick rolls of her hips, Kara’s tongue flicking at her nipple, Lena came, her grunt through tightened vocal chords stilling Kara’s actions, her mouth popping free as Lena arched her back. Kara’s hands gently cupped Lena’s hips, guiding Lena to ride out the waves. 

After a long moment, Kara’s hands soothed up Lena’s sides and Lena dropped forward, her weight settling into Kara, her still panting breath coming against Kara’s neck. Kara soothed circles over Lena’s back, waiting for her to recover. When Lena placed a kiss against Kara’s collarbone, Kara spoke. “You up for more?” Kara whispered into Lena’s temple and Lena nodded her head. “On your belly,” Kara whispered and again Lena nodded, her voice still too suspect to use. She gently rose off of the toy and then moved to the bed next to Kara. She laid down on her stomach and with a shuffle of movement, Kara was behind her. Kara wasted no time. She put her hands under Lena’s hips and pulled her to her knees, and then pressed the toy into her. Lena grunted, Kara’s hand soothing over her hip. “You OK–“

“Yes,” Lena interrupted, her hands bracing herself and Kara laid her palm flat on the small of Lena’s back, pulled out and thrust deep. Lena groaned and Kara slipped her hand to grip Lena’s hip. She pulled out and pressed in again, and again, grinding her hips into Lena every time she pushed in. 

“I like this view, too,” Kara said breathlessly as she pressed into Lena, swirling her hips to rub her clit against the bump at the base of the toy inside the harness before she pulled out and repeated the action. Lena nodded, not sure if Kara could see but unable to speak as Kara pressed into her again. Kara settled into a brisk rhythm, and Lena pressed her face into the mattress, her nipples slightly swaying against the fabic of their sheets. Kara’s breath hitched as the thrusts grew more intense, her grip on Lena’s hip slipping as their skin became sweaty and slick. She recovered by leaning forward, her right hand snaking around to find Lena’s clit, her fingers slipping in a new way. Lena groaned into the mattress, her legs shaking. She reached her hand betwen her own legs, her fingers covering Kara’s as the moved over her clit and Kara groaned, her hips jumping and grinding harder as she thrust deep.

“I love you,” Kara breathed out, her lips inches away from Lena’s spine. 

“Love you,” Lena choked out. She gasped as Kara thrusts grew short and fast, the rhythm slightly disjointed until with a final push Kara froze with a gasp, pressed deep as her orgasm crested. Lena stilled Kara’s hand between her legs, pushing against her clit and the pressure pushed Lena over the edge as well, her orgasm matching Kara’s. She came back from her own pleasure slowly. Kara gently removed her hand from between her legs, and Lena’s body slumping against the mattress. 

Kara leaned forward, her forehead pressing against Lena’s spine. Kara kissed her skin and Lena shivered in reply. “Thank you,” Kara murumured and Lena smiled.

“Thank you,” she replied and she could feel Kara’s chuckle against her skin. Kara pulled herself upright and slowly pulled out, Lena grunting slightly as she did.

“You OK?” Kara asked, smoothing a hand over Lena’s skin as she laid down next to Lena. 

“Yeah,” Lena said before clearing her throat and trying again. “Yeah,” she repeated, shifting to face Kara on her side. Lena brushed her hair from her face and they placed their foreheads against each other, Kara’s hand resting on Lena’s hip. Lena kissed the tip of Kara’s nose and Kara smiled. After a long moment of silence together, their breath returning to normal, Lena dropped her hand between them and tucked her fingers beneath the waistband of Kara’s boyshort harness. “Do you want more?” Lena asked quietly. Kara nodded. Lena leaned forward, kissing her, and Kara kissed her back with renewed passion. Lena’s hand shfited her grip on the waistband of the harness shorts, and tugged before stopping, surprised, her lips still pursed when Kara pulled back and sighed. “What?” Lena asked, concerned. “What is it?”

“He’s awake.”

Lena’s mouth dropped open. “I knew you jinxed us at dinner,” she whispered, and Kara’s mouth opened wide in surprise. 

“But he was sleeping through the night!” Kara said. “I wasn’t bragging.” 

“Twice in the last week is not a pattern, it’s a nice surprise,” Lena said, her voice filled with fond reproach.

Kara’s shoulders slumped. “I’ll get him.” She made the move to rise and then leaned back to face Lena. “Maybe if I get him back down quickly we can–”

“I have a six o’clock,” Lena reminded apologetically and Kara groaned in frustration. “This weekend,” Lena promised.

“This weekend!” Kara said, her eyebrows arched and lips pouting.

“I have that meeting tomorrow after work and we have game night on Friday,” Lena reminded, her smile growing at the deep frown on Kara’s face.

“Fine,” Kara huffed, and Lena leaned forward, pressing her head against Kara’s. 

“It’ll be worth it,” Lena said softly, her fingers gently twirling the fine hair on Kara’s neck. “I promise.”

“OK,” Kara said, her body relaxing. She leaned in for a kiss but stopped just short, the sound of their son making his first audible-to-Lena cry breaking them apart. 

“Wash your face,” Lena said, rubbing her thumb over Kara’s lower lip and Kara smiled, pretending to bite at Lena’s finger. 

Kara rose from bed and there was a blur of motion, the bathroom light flickering on and then off quickly, dresser drawers opening and closing, and the sheets ruffled as Kara was out of the room. Lena smiled as their son’s cries instantly died down, Kara’s quiet voice faintly traveling down the hallway as she soothed him. Lena took in a deep breath and then slowly exhaled, her body sore in the right places. She grudginly rose from bed and moved to the bathroom to ready for bed.

About forty minutes later the mattress dipped behind Lena where she dozed, Kara’s body sliding beneath the covers and spooning her from behind. Kara kissed Lena’s jaw and Lena hummed a sleepy reply, Kara settling and slipping an arm around her waist. “Thank you,” Lena said drowsily, the words heavy and thick.

“You’re welcome,” Kara whispered, a soft smile on her lips, knowing Lena was thanking her for more than just getting their son back to sleep. She squeezed her hand where it now held Lena’s hand over her heart, and they fell sleep together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
